Lockdown and Death
by broadway gally
Summary: Can Ruthie, Genevieve, Nicholas, and Jodi make it out of the grasp of Bradley Hoffman; a terrorist out to get them during lockdown.


Lockdown and Death

_By: N.C. _

January 14th, 2008

It was 2008, January 14th when four of Rollings Middle School girls disappeared. A dreary morning it was when Ruthie, a thirteen year old girl, was walking to school. She was going to pick-up her friends Genevieve, Jodi, and Nicholas. She walked up to Genevieve's house and rung the doorbell.

"Who is it," Genevieve's mother said through the door.

"It's Ruthie Nervosa," she called through the door as well.

Genevieve's mother opened the door with a double chocolate muffin in hand. "Here's a muffin Ruthie. Gen, Ruthie's here."

"Okay," Genevieve said through a mouth full of pancakes. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "Hey, Ruthie."

"Hey, thank you Mrs. English for the muffin." Ruthie said as she walked down the path with her African Australian, braided-haired friend.

"OMG, Ruthie did you see Jonny Sisveil at the party last week?"

"No."

"Well guess what… he asked me out during lunch yesterday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, he said I was like a beautiful pearl with gold and silver sparkles."

"That's so cheesy; I bet that was a pick up line from some movie or something."

"Hey, I thought that was romantic for a guy like him to say that to a lonely girl like me."

"You two are a perfect match."

"Awww thanks Ruth. Why'd you change your mind?"

"'Cause you're both cheesy."

"I find that very offensive."

As the two girls walked the path to school they then met their friends Jodi Anderson and Nicholas Wu. "What took ya'll so long," Jodi said with absolutely no patience whatsoever.

"Well, if you must know Genevieve was still eating her stupid pancake," Ruthie explained.

"The pancakes had chocolate chips in them," Genevieve whined.

"Who cares, can we just go before we're all late to school," said the Korean Nicholas Wu.

The four friends walked their normal path to school, through the woods and over the meadowy hills. Everything was going normal until a man came from nowhere giving the girls a terrible fright. "Do you girls know Genevieve Rockell English, Ruthie Cecelia Nervosa, Jodi Destiney Anderson, and Nicholas Lee Wu," the man said in a deep voice.

"Depends, who wants to know," Jodi spoke up among the rest of girls.

"I'll tell you who want to know," the man said while grabbing poor Jodi's hair."I do, now you either tell me where they are or I'll pull hair out."

Jodi struggling to get out of his trap kick him in his…his part. He then let go of her hair. "RUN," Jodi yelled to her friends to keep them safe. As soon as the girls were out of the horrendous woods and into the meadowy hills Jodi said "He had a tight grip on my golden blonde hair, what's his prob?"

"I don't know, but he's an abusive man. Why did he want us," Nicholas said while trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know," Jodi and Ruthie said at once.

"Let's get to class guys, I don't to be late," Genevieve said in a worried tone.

The girls walked to through the meadowy hills to school, talking about the practice lockdown drill."So here's the plan since the lockdown is during second period and I have theatre, Ruthie has vocal, Genevieve has art, and Nicholas has writing," Jodi started. "We'll each ask if we can go to bathroom, we'll meet in the auditorium and wait there until the bell rings for lockdown. Once lockdown starts we find an exit without the office ladies noticing us and leave school to do whatever we want."

"Jodi, this doesn't seem like a good idea," Genevieve spoke up.

"Do you want to stay in school, because we can have without you?"

Genevieve hesitated to speak, and then she spoke up saying only one word."Okay."

After five minutes in the meadowy hills they reached Mr. Vontrolos' class for math which that class was in a trailer. The classroom was loud and crazy for ten minutes until Mr. Vontrolos whistled his bright, silver whistle; everyone dispersed from their groups to their desks. Before Mr. Vontrolos could finish his lecture the bell rung for the students' next class and the classroom emptied.

"So make sure you guys follow the plan," Jodi said as she entered Mrs. Wright's theatre class.

"Alright," the other three girls in unison. The rest of the girls trekked to their classes.

In Mrs. Wright's theatre class Jodi asked if she could go to the restroom."Mrs. Wright may I please go the bathroom?"

"Yes Jo, but be back in time for the lockdown drill," Mrs. Wright answered with a deep voice.

As Jodi went to the auditorium instead of the bathroom she ran into Nicholas on the way there.

"Hey Jo," Nicholas said as she approached the auditorium doors with her bag of everything she needs.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna freak out and stay in class, and be the little wimp I thought you were," Jodi snarled rudely at her friend.

Soon Ruthie and Genevieve walked into the auditorium."Hey Nick, hey Jo," Genevieve said as she and Ruthie walked in.

"Why is it that you two slowpokes are always late?"

"Rude much."

"I'm only speaking the truth…am I sensing that you can't handle the truth, Gen?"

"What's your prob? Ya' know, ever since your parents divorced you've been acting like a…a…a piece of wasted trash."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talkin' to?"

"You know who I'm talkin' to…you."

"May I remind you, Gen sweetheart that I was who stood up for you all those years we knew each other, and –"

"Stop right there, okay. Because guess what? That was all 'those' years when we were younger and when you weren't trash. So grow up."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Leave. We were fine without you then so we'll be fine now."

Genevieve stood in astonishment that Jodi had told her to leave.

After a few minutes of silence Genevieve finally said, "Fine then since you guys don't need me I'll leave."

"Good leave."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Genevieve began to leave the room until Ruthie started to stick up for their friend. "Jo, don't you think you could try to be nice to Genevieve…and us," Ruthie spoke up.

"Well maybe if Gen didn't call me a wasted piece of trash this mess wouldn't have started," Jodi argued with her friend.

"Well maybe if you didn't call us slowpokes none of this would have happened and plus she said piece of wasted trash."

"Well what's the difference and it's the truth you guys are slow."

"Oh my gosh. You are unbelievable Jodi."

"You know what why don't go with Genevieve."

"My pleasure."

As the girls left Nicholas then decided to speak up out of her shy shell. "How about you leave Jodi?"

Ruthie and Genevieve stopped to hear that Nicholas Wu, the girl who always just watched it all go down afraid to speak up, spoke. Jodi, astonished to hear her best friend since preschool, just told her leave.

There was a small silence of vengeance and anger in the room until Jodi spoke up, "How 'bout you, Nich?"

"Okay then, Jo," as Nicholas was opening the door she said, "Maybe Mrs. Wright should know that you're planning to skip school during lockdown."

"Oh please Nicholas, we all know you're bluffing."

"Or am I?"

The intercom buzzed announcement about the lockdown in one minute. The girls panicked. How were they gonna get back to class in time for the drill? Then the lights went out…blackness filled the room.

"Great now we're stuck in here," Ruthie said.

"No we're not smart one," Jodi snarled.

"Do you know a way out of here?"

"Yes," Jodi said as she pointed to the balcony in the auditorium.

"Umm… where are you pointing to?"

"I'm pointing to the balcony with the ladder, dummy."

"See? This we aren't your friends anymore."

"It's called finding new friends you idiot."

"I don't know how you'll find new friends with that attitude."

Jodi sat in silence for a while. "So are we gonna go or not?"

"Yes we ar- OW…dangit Jodi why did you step on my foot?"

"I'm all the way over here near the balcony, Ruthie"

"Gen?"

"Not me," Genevieve said in a worried tone of voice.

"Nicky?"

"Nope," Nicholas said also worried.

"Then who step on my-"Ruthie stop in the middle of her sentence to find someone breathing deeply down her neck. "Um why is somebody breathing down my neck; because I'm getting pretty hot over here?"

Suddenly somebody grabbed Ruthie's neck and started to strangle her. Nicholas, worried like crazy, went into her bag and grabbed her flashlight. She turned it on to see that the same man who grabbed Jodi's hair was strangling Ruthie. When the man saw the light on him he dropped her on the floor obviously looking for the girl who kicked his…his part. He went to the side of the room to switch the lights on and saw the girl with golden-blonde hair near the ladder of the balcony. The man ran towards her grabbing her hair again aware of his parts punched her in the stomach, dropping her to floor, and then pouncing onto her. Jodi struggled from underneath him. Suddenly she bit his arms making him scream then finally getting off of her; Jodi kicked, punched, clawed, and scratched until he ended up onto the ground with coming from his mouth.

Jodi then noticing what she's done to man yelled yet again, "RUN."

The girls followed her up the ladder onto the balcony and pushed through the door, nearly breaking it down, and ended up in the hallway were they ran to the stairway and sat down to catch their breath.

"Seriously that man has got some serious problems abusing high schoolers," Ruthie exclaimed.

"Do I," the man said startling the girls. "I'm Bradley Hoffman."

"What do you want with us?"

"I'm afraid that's strictly confidential."

"Umm…girls, I think we should run right about now."

"Agreed," Genevieve said.

Just as the girls were running away, Bradley Hoffman grabbed Jodi by the neck. "HELP ME!"

Genevieve then turned around to see that her ex-best friend was being strangled. Being the good person that Genevieve was unlike Jodi, she ran back and kicked Bradley in the face; making him loosen his grip on Jodi's neck.

Running away with Genevieve by her side, Jodi said, "Gen, I'm sorry I called a you slowpoke earlier. It wrong of me to deceive a good friend like you."

"I forgive you, Jo. I'm sorry for calling you a wasted piece of trash... friends," Genevieve replied as they quickly ran down the steps.

"Friends."

Soon Jodi and Genevieve caught up with Nicholas and Ruthie and ran into the back of the library.

"Hey, umm," Jodi spoke up.

"What Jodi," Ruthie rudely replied.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting. It was wrong of me to be mean to my deareast friends in the world."

After a moment of silence Ruthie spoke up and said, "I forgive you."

"Me too," said Nicholas.

"Me three," said Genevieve .

Then suddenly the girls heard clapping that wasn't coming from any of them. Then a voice came out of no where. "Beautiful, so are those your last few words before I kill you?"

It was Bradley Hoffman with a gun in his hand pointing directly at Jodi's head.

"You wouldn't kill an innocent child," said Genevieve.

"Try me," he said as shot the bullet straight for Jodi's head, the shot making blood come from her four head. Dead.

"Jodi!" Genevieve yelled at her friend's death.

"How could you," Nicholas spoke with sadness in her voice and tears coming from her face.

"I thought you would be happy, besides she wasn't your friend remember," Bradley said, obviously with no sympathy for the Jodi's passing.

"We just made up, stu-" Ruthie started but then looked at Jodi's head an decided to keep her mouth shut.

"What was that?"

"Umm... nothing, sir."

"Ya' know you Puerto Ricans sure are nice to others."

"How did you know she was Puerto Rican," asked Genevieve.

"Are you kidding me? I know everthing about you."

"Proove it."

"Genevieve Rockell English born October second, 1997 in Sydney, Australia. Daughter of Elizabeth Joy and Jonathan Mick English, an African-Australian female. Siblings: younger brother Alexander Freddrik and older sister Samantha Misty English. Nickname, Gen or Geny"

Genevieve gasped.

"Ruthie Cecelia Nervosa born Febuary seventeenth, 1997 in Dorado, Puerto Rico. Daughter of Esmeralda Alicia and Cortez Emmanuel Nervosa, a Puerto Rican female. Siblings: younger sister Paige Alexa and older sister Daniella Isabell Nervosa. Nickname, Ruth."

Ruthie was then in shock at her personal information being exposed.

"Nicholas Lee Wu born August first, 1997 in Taiwan, China. Daughter of Ning Chian and Tian Zhen Wu, a Chinese female. Nickname, Nick or Nicky."

Nicholas then fainted to the floor.

"Jodi Destiney Anderson born June twenty-first, 1997 in Brooklyn, Newyork, United States of America. Daughter of Rickey May and Eric Anthony Anderson. Sister of older brother Donney Fred Anderson. Nickname, Jo or Joey."

Jodi was just sitting with blood dripping from her head.

"How did you find out our personal information," Ruthie asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well for a terrorist like me, it doesn't take long to figure out everyone's personal info."

"Hey Bradley look over there," Nicholas said as she awoke from her faint pointing to a stack of books.

"Huh," said Bradley as he looked to where she was pointing. As Bradley was looking another direction the three remaining girls ran off to another section of the school, but quietly so Bradley wouldn't here them. The girls ran to the cafeteria, where the cafeteria ladies where making pizza.

"I think we'll be safe in here," Ruthie stated as she sat down in the cook room with the other two girls.

While the girls were catching their breathe a looped rope came down around Nicholas' neck and rope pulled bringing Averill up to the ceiling choking her,making her lose her breathe, killing her. Dead. Averill died on the spot in that very room.

"So how are we gonna catch him," asked Genevieve not knowing another friend was dead.

"Well I say we call the police," Ruthie replied.

"What about you, Nick... Nick... Ni-"

"Nicholas is gone."

"No she's dead ."

"How?"

"She was hung by a rope."

"Who could've done such a thing?"

"Me," a voice coming from behind the girls spoke, while holding a rope that connected to the one around Averill's neck.

"Bradley. I should have known it was you."

"You should've but you didn't."

"Why are you a terrorist? Why do kill innocent people?"

"Because," Bradley started. "long ago when I was nine years old. I spending time with my mother, father, and my little sister Louisiana. Aterrorist came in and my parents and Louisiana. Now, I hate everyone in th eworld an dmy plan is to kill every last person on Earth."

"A little harsh, dontcha think," Ruthie said after his depressing story.

"No."

"Well we'd love stay and chat but we've things to do such as not get killed, bye."

The two girls that were left ran towards gym to hide and this time catch their breathe. When they got there Genevieve was quite thirsty an conveniently found a bottle of water just waiting to be drunken. But as soon as she drank it she choked for a few seconds and flat out on the floor. Dead.

"I'm sure we'll be safe here Gene-..." Ruthie looked down to find that her best friend was onn the gym floor dead from drinking poisonous water.

Ruthie cried and cried hoping her friends would soon come back to life. Then a voice came to her head it sounded like Jodi's, "Run, Ruthie, before he comes to get you."

Then Genevieve's voice came to her head, "Run and be the one to make it out alive."

Afterwards Nicholas' sweet voice came to mind, "Do it for us."

A moment of thinking finally got Ruthie to say, "I'm outta here." Ruthie got up from the floor and ran as fast as she could out of the building and to the courtyard.

"Good girl," Jodi, Genevieve, and Nicholas' voice said in unison.

Ruthie stopped and hid behind the bushes, not knowing that Bradly was right behind her with a knife. He stabbed Ruthie taking away the last of girls and left the school.

January 21st, 2008

The school was closed for to figure out who killed the four girls. That investigation took for weeks even after the girls feuneral, for which many people mourned for their passing. After many weeks of clues and misfollows they saw that from the school cameras, of which were closely watched many times before, that Bradley Hoffman was the man behind it all. Bradley served 96 years in jail for killing four innocent people.

Then after the school was reopenedp; a local student heard voice of kids he knew then he saw white, ghostley children walking though the school. Afterwards every week on that same day, a Monday, the girls would come back to haunt the school especially during lockdown.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
